


Save The Silk

by AFey



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Just a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Just a bit of fun. No offense intended. :)Thanks to Storm for the title





	Save The Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. No offense intended. :)
> 
> Thanks to Storm for the title

“Not to sound ungrateful, Andrea. But those La Perla panties were brand new.”

“Umm, Miranda, you do realise we can just wash them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who said I can’t do light-hearted?


End file.
